


Ghost Stories

by ImWithYou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Graphic, Hate Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Violence, Violent Sex, Winter Soldier didn't grow up with Steve, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithYou/pseuds/ImWithYou
Summary: Steve's in a cell with a ghost.Breathless, sweaty and bloodied.





	Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing fan fiction or writing anything really so i'll apologise now for the shit show of words this story is. I've had a hundred different ideas for these boys over the years and i start with this monstrosity.

Dressed in his midnight blue tactical gear with the shield on his back, standing between two trees closest to his point of entry, Steve scopes the building before him. A moderately sized multi story fortress of concrete that until recently, was used by Hydra. the base is nestled in a clearing surrounded by Forrest and the closest town about 14 miles back.

His mission was simple, Retrieve what data he could and leave. The building was set to be bombed tomorrow morning and Steve would be picked up at the rendezvous point. 

He loved these solo missions. No one watching, no one in his ear. It reminds him of his days back in the war. Yeah he might not have been alone but his team didn't have the kind of tech that's available today and they didn't have the whole world watching. That's something he's struggled to accept since being defrosted a few years ago. 

Moving away from the trees he heads towards the window closest to the set of stairs he knows will lead him to the sub levels of the building. He's memorised the blueprint and has chosen to forgo the upper levels entirely. Entering at ground level and working his way down to where the computers should be.

The glass breaks around his fist cracking through the silence. It didn't shatter though so he reaches for the latch and pulls the window out and up. The sill scraping his ass as he slides in underneath. The corridor he lands in is dimly lit by yellow bulbs bracketed to the walls. just enough light for a person to evacuate should they need to. which Steve guesses is due to a generator. Its a nice surprise he'll be in an out quicker then he expected, he much prefers dim light to green.

Steve angles his head to the side and listens. 

Clear.

He heads towards the staircase and begins to descend in an even dimmer glow of red, a single bulb per landing but that doesn't slow him down he's as light footed as he is sure and reaches the third and last landing quickly.

The stair case he needs to reach the bottom two floors, the floors he expects to find what he is looking for is strategically placed on the other side of the building so he takes his time making his way through the maze of corridors and open spaces speculating what they were used for all the while listening.

Clear. 

He rounds the corner and pauses a feeling of unease settles over him, two of the lights are out half way down the corridor and he cant see the door that he knows is there.

The door he needs.

He whips out his torch and points towards the shadow, the staircase door is there and shut like it should be but it does little to ease that prickle at the back of his skull, like someone is watching. He turns back to corridor he just left, stops and listens. He visualises the floor and lets his advanced hearing travel through the spaces.

Clear.

He looks past his shadowed door and its bare.

 

He rips the door open and stares at nothing, its pitch black. No red glow. The air that was displaced by the door opening is the only signal to his senses that the space is hollow, he wouldn't have needed to see the layout of the building or to see the steep steps in front of him to know that this was his way down.

Bringing his torch back up he notices the door at the bottom flight isn't latched shut its just resting against the frame. 

Listen.

Clear.

Taking the steps 3 at a time he pushes through the door relieved to find the dim lights are working down here.

Listen.

The soft hum of power running through a mass of sleeping machines.

Steve smiles. 

Following the hum he enters the room and fishes for his StarkDrive. A drive no bigger then his thumb. it has the ability and capacity to simultaneously power up and auto download files. A drive that could “store the entire pentagon! its not about the size of the device you use rogers its how you use it”. Plugging the drive into the port the screen lights up blue, a single flashing black dot in the left hand corner. Its doesn't take long for the flashing dot to be replaced with words only they're not the words he wanted to read.

ERROR: NO FILES 

Huh. Fury was sure that the people who left this base would have left the files intact even at the risk of someone else finding them because their work was too “valuable” to destroy. He pulls at the drive. Not unless someone has beaten him to it and Steve doesn't get the time to finish that thought before he registers movement in his periphery but its to late to reach for his shield turning just in time to see the boot flying towards his stomach and the man the boot is attached to before it connects and sends him hurtling to the wall on the other side of the room. The wind has been knocked out of him but he stands anyway ripping the shield from its magnetic hold and gets it to his front just in time to block the fist coming for his face. The shield absorbs the shock from the punch and Steve doesn't get to wonder how the man is not writhing in pain from a shattered arm before the shield is being pulled from his grip and hurled into the opposite wall embedding its self there.

he looks to the shield and back to the man who is staring at him, stone cold with icy blue eyes that could kill.

It takes Steve only a split second to recover and adapt, clearly this man was not just a man, he catches the next punch that's thrown at him and yanks the arm down while blocking a punch from the mans left arm he uses his grip on both the arms to launch himself up and kicks the man with both feet in the chest sending him flying backwards. Steve's already landed on his back and sprung to his feet running before the man had finished skidding. 

He reaches his shield but underestimates the pull needed to dislodge and misses his opportunity to pull it free. He ducks and spins away from the punch he feels coming in behind him. The arm makes contact with the wall above the shield and it crumbles around the fist that is whirring,is that thing whirring what the fuck.

Steve goes for the shield and it comes away but there's fingers around his throat now lifting him and slamming him into the wall and for the second time he feels the air leave him. The shield drops to the ground snapping him back to the fingers now crushing his windpipe. He struggles against the hold before he kicks the mans knee out and he crumples, the grip is lost. He follows the man downward. 

With the shield in his hands Steve uses it to flatten the man out on his back. With one knee and one hand holding the shield down on top of the mans chest and the other leg holding the strong arm down he brings up his free hand balling it and strikes down, it connects and Steve can feel and hear the cheek bones crunching, feels the sharp pain in his knuckles. He strikes again and he's broken the mans nose and it starts to gush. the man grunting and gurgling on the blood looks up at Steve, panic ghosts over his face before Steve is punching again and this time getting him in the eye, he can feel the softness of the eyeball against his knuckles, the brow bone and cheek bone are the only things stopping Steve's fist from smashing through the socket and into his skull.

Confident the man is unconscious Steve runs out of the room down the corridor through the doors and actually makes it up the stairs before he hears the foot steps behind him. The man is throwing Steve down the dead end half of the corridor, that's when Steve realises whats different and it dawns on him 

“you're the soldier aren't you?”

The man had taken his jacket off and used it to wipe the blood on his face only he didn't get it all off and he looks no less threatening then when Steve had first seen him. Only now Steve can finally see why the arm was so strong, it was metal. The eyes and hair were Irrelevant Steve.

Steve has seen and heard of too many unnatural things since waking up, Aliens, gods, monsters and those are just the ones he's fought with and against. There's always a legend a myth a creature, so many that Steve's just stopped paying attention but this wasn't just a rumour or legend this had come directly from Natasha. She had spoken of a ghost with a metal arm and his name, The winter Soldier. Steve was sure the Soldier wasn't a literal ghost, he didn't think ghosts could bleed but he wasn't going to rule it out either.

“ Ill give you credit Captain, your stronger then I thought you were gonna be” he spits a hunk of blood and snot to the side. “Prettier too” The Soldiers stare is icy, his voice deep. 

 

“you know who I am?” Steve asks completely ignoring the compliments that he's certain weren't meant as such. 

“Yeah, not a lot of respectable assassins walking around with a Frisbee strapped to their back”

“It's a good thing I'm not an assassin then.. sides.. it got you flat on your back didn't it Soldier” Steve cant help the smirk at the edges of his mouth. “And whats your real name or do I just keep thinking of you as the Soldier"

The Soldiers face remains neutral but his eyes flash wickedly with a challenge. “That's not what I've heard Captain and who says I even have a name?”He chooses that moment to drop the blades he had concealed against his forearms, catching them by the handles and advances on Steve spinning each knife in a way Steve would think was cool as fuck if they weren't aimed at him.

Steve advances too meeting him in the middle his arms reflexively blocking the Soldiers attacks, the first knife fell and shortly after the second followed, the Soldier was pissed. Sucking in his bottom lip the Soldier scrapes his teeth over it baring them at Steve. With a shout The soldier ducks using his shoulder to barrel into Steve and Steve comes crashing down falling backwards and wrestles to break free. He needs to buck the Soldier off of him but the Soldier is to close. Crowding him trying to land punches to his side, Steve feels the first rib fracture and the sharp intake of breath stings. 

Steve grabs the soldiers hair and rips upward and is moving to meet the mans face with his forehead and the soldier growls low in his throat. Steve manages to slide out and is up on his feet but not for long, The soldier is relentless. He's slammed again into a wall, he hits hard and his ears ring when his head bounces off of it. The shield drops to the floor. Now Steve's pissed. 

Picking himself up he throws his body into the soldier, hands falling to the mans ass he grips and lifts slamming the soldier through a door that opens too easy and Steve's not expecting it, thrown off balance he starts to come down with the Soldier still in his arms. The Soldier gets a handful of Steve's hair but before either of them can do anything they both are met with solid wall, the soldier coping most of the impact lets out a cry and they fall apart, Steve's grip broken he sinks and sees that this room is really small, small and brighter then the other spaces.

The Soldier staggers towards the door that's already closing hand reaching.

“no no no” he begs but it's too late the door clicks shut.

The Soldier is standing one arm clutched to his side the other flushed against the solid metal, now closed door he sinks his forehead to the door and rests it there for a few seconds before whipping around to face Steve. Who is still on the floor.

Steve's In a cell with a ghost.

Breathless, sweaty and bloodied.

He remembers this space on the blueprint, he thought it was a large closet. Fuck.

“YOU IDIOT!” The disgust is dripping from his voice and a look that Steve doesn't recognise sits on the Soldiers face. Its not fear but maybe something like it. He suspects the Soldier doesn't like confined spaces. To be fair Steve's not overly fond of them either. 

Steve knows the door wont open without power.

The Soldier who's still clutching his side with his metal arm uses his flesh arm to pull a knife from his vest. Eyes turning dark and viscous he struts towards Steve, intentions clear. 

Steve waits for him to get close enough and kicks at the mans ankle and the Soldier falls, knife ready to strike but Steve easily deflects taking the mans wrist in his hands he begins to squeeze and the bones click. The knife falls but he's not anticipating the second blade in the Soldiers metal arm and it pierces through his middle and it burns. With a splutter and a groan Steve wraps his hand around the Soldiers neck and squeezes, the mans choking on his sounds eyes watering in a flash Steve strikes at the Soldiers metal arm where it meets flesh. He rips the knife out and throws it to the wall wincing at the sharpness of it”

Steve grabs the Soldier by his hair and pulls them both up using his grip to smash the Soldiers head against the wall repeatedly. The man groans and spits. The next blade he should have seen coming but he didn't and it's now embedded in his thigh 

“fuck”

Steve releases the Soldiers hair and grabs his metal arm and holds it over the mans head as he angles his body against the back of the soldier and smashes his hips into the Soldier back blocking him against the wall. Slipping his feet in between the Soldiers.

The soldier struggles to try and break the hold but he is stuck. He lets his head fall back on to Steve's shoulder and groans.

“Are we fighting or fucking C-Captain” he chuckles and god he sounds so breathy.

So many knives. Too many knives Steve thinks “how many do you have?!”

“well why don't you let me go and I'll show you” He drawls  
Steve cant see the Soldiers smile but he knows its there.

Hissing he rips the blade out with his free arm. The soldier is not resisting anymore but Steve isn't going to release him no, that would be a mistake so he brings the knife to the Soldiers shoulder where the thick vest is buckled. The soldier tenses as Steve Slices through the strap.

“Fuck you, you coulda just unbuckled it” he whines

Steve needs to strip this man of his weapons before the next one sticks for good and if that means stripping him of some layers so be it. He reaches the first strap and buckle at the side of the soldier just below the armpit slides the knife under and turns to face the soldier who's head is still back resting on Steve's other shoulder, Lips ghosting the Soldiers cheek he Slices through. 

Whispering his “whoops” His smirk brushes the Soldiers Skin. The Soldier barks out a laugh and its so genuine it goes right through Steve

“Asshole! Has anyone told you that you're an asshole” he mumbles. Now Steve's smirk is a full blown smile.

“Once or twice” Steve retorts turning his head away back to the task at hand. He slices Through all of the straps on that side quickly. Now comes the hard part, how does he get to the other side. 

“You know I was kidding about the fucking part right Captain?”

Steve ignores him, knows he cant let himself be distracted that's exactly what the Soldier wants. Steve bucks forward his chest forcing the Soldier to be pressed flush against the wall. He reaches for the mans left shoulder the one still pinned above his head. Steve cuts that strap and throws the knife behind him and uses his right hand to grasp the mans hip pulling him an inch away from the wall. he wont release his grip on the metal arm so he needs to shimmy the vest off the man but that only makes the other mans ass grind back onto his dick. The vest wont come away and he lets out a huff of frustration. The Soldier lets his head drop again to Steve's shoulder and lets out the filthiest moan he's ever heard and he realises his half swelled dick he had a few moments ago is now fully erect nestled into the soldiers ass crack.

“Enjoying yourself Soldier” Steve spits annoyed as if he wasn't enjoying the feel of it too.

“Can you blame me” he lets out on a breath and no Steve cant but he wont be distracted. “Front buckle” the Soldier offers. Steve snakes the free hand in between his torso and the wall and finds the buckle down low just above his belt. He's regretting throwing away that knife because now he's forced to bring the Soldier even closer onto his erection. It's impossible to ignore the painful strain in his pants but he manages to unbuckle the vest the tension in the lower half breaking, it slumps and Steve is able to push it down and away. It hits the floor with a loud thud. He's not sure how many weapons are in that but at least he's gotten it away from the Soldier. 

The Soldier is left wearing a thin black singlet that does nothing to conceal the knives holstered across his chest so Steve makes quick work of removing them. He moves his hands to the belt and groans when he feels something hard “Seriously!” The blade is curved and sits perfectly round the Soldiers hips “how?” he asks stunned 

“Custom made” The soldier beams proud of his knives.

“I'm starting to think you have a fetish Soldier” 

The Soldier Hums “Pal, you have no idea”.

With the belt off Steve moves to feel around the Soldiers hips. He reaches to pat down his thighs removing everything he finds in the pockets. He gets to the inside of the mans thigh and realises the hard mass must be strapped to his leg beneath his pants. Oh god. He pauses and can feel the smile he cant see. Reaching for the top button the Soldier breathes heavily, shuddering on the intake. Button popped Steve barely manages to fit through the fabric but when he reaches the sheath he cant rip it away there's not enough room. He's gonna have to unclasp it. If he can reach the clip. He locates it at the back of the leg but his hand is angled all wrong. Ripping his hand out Steve shoves right back in this time at the back. Feeling the Soldiers bare ass against his hand and forearm. It registers that the Soldier is not wearing under wear and he cant help the twitch of his dick or the moan that slips out. Swallowing he snaps the clip clean off but the blade wont pull out through his pants this way and god damn it cant he catch a break?! Slowly he pulls his hand free savouring the way the mans ass feels on his hands.

Steve's arms are shaky now his body has been tense for too long. His mouth is going dry. He cant let go. This man wants to kill him, will kill him. He commits to his plan of taking this mans weapons from him. Sliding through the front of the pants again he feels for the first time the Soldiers equally hard erection. The man is panting hard and heavy. He seizes the sheath in his hands but instead of pulling out he leaves it there. A solid thick cock resting against his arm, He just needs a minute, his breath is laboured. Lowering his head Steve rests his mouth on the Soldiers shoulder. Widening his mouth he scrapes his teeth along.

“Jesus fucking Christ” He pants “Just fuck me already” He rocks against Steve's arm as best he can, desperate for friction “Truce! I call a truce..just.. fuck me already” His voice is so needy and so god damned pretty. 

“Steve” he chuckles “ my name is Steve” and the soldier just groans too desperate to feel the joke. Something in Steve snaps, he could choke the soldier out he could pick up one of the dozen blades and kill him but he doesn't want to. Steve wants to touch, its all he wants. He doesn't think he's wanted anything as much as he does right now. He drops the metal arm and yanks the Soldiers pants down to just pass his ass, the Soldiers dick springing free and surprisingly the Soldier keeps his arm above his head palm flat on the wall.

Steve risks backing up a little allowing the Soldier to do the same. Now in a more comfortable position Steve shoves his middle finger in his mouth swirling his tongue over, leaving it slick with spit. 

Steve breaches the Soldier's hole, giving him only a second to adjust to the intrusion before sliding all the way in. The Soldier swallows the grunt breathing out a whimper. “Fuck Steve... Soo good” 

Hearing his name come from the Soldiers mouth makes Steve feel dizzy.

Steve's moving his finger out already to slam back in and then out again. The muscles around his finger already loosening. He takes it out and shoves it back in his mouth this time adding his index finger. Its a bitter taste. Steve's pushes all the saliva to the front of his mouth coating his fingers. He presses his fingers back to the soldier slowly this time he slides them in and starts moving them fighting the resisting muscles he starts to scissor his fingers and the moans escaping the soldier are downright sinful. The soldier is rocking backwards into the motion wanting more then Steve can give. Unbuckling his fly with one had he keeps his fingers inside the Soldier. His dick finally free! And it aches. Steve removes his fingers kicks at the Soldiers foot softly getting him to spread his legs a little more. Bracing his hands on the mans hips he angles him so his ass is sticking out more. He takes a hand and guides it to the Soldiers hole and wiggles the head of his dick at the entrance. He knows the stretching with his fingers wasn't enough but he couldn't bring himself to care, The Soldier hasn't stopped moaning since Steve got his fingers in him.

His dick is thick and throbbing, breaching the ring the Soldier hisses and grunts “Fuck Steve” and well Steve's a little insulted the man can still talk so he sinks in, not fast but not slow enough for the Soldier to adjust. Another hiss “aaargh”. That's much better Steve thinks the smile back on his face. He gives the Soldier a minute for the stinging to stop.

The soldier not impressed with the break starts to rock, he wants it hard and that sends a wave of pleasure through Steve. He picks up his pace and is fucking the man into the wall and this has to be the hottest thing he's ever done, the threat of violence and death from a lover gives him a thrill he's never known before. Sweat is dripping from his forehead. His breathing, he cant catch. Its not enough he cant slam as hard as he wants to with the wall in the way so “Floor” is the only warning he gives the Soldier before he's throwing him down. Steve see's the mans face for the first time since they started this and it's a fucking masterpiece, The soldier has landed hard on his ass surrounded by his own weapons but his eye's never leave Steve's. His face is flushed, muscles slack his lips parted, red and swollen from being bitten. Hair stuck to his forehead and cheek. it's dirty and bloody and it takes Steve's breath away. 

The Soldier's tongue glides over his bottom lip before he moves, he shucks off his singlet and throws it to the side. Steve's gaze drops to the black and purple bruises on the side of him. The soldier moves again, pushing his pants towards his feet where they sit bunched until the Soldier is pulling his boots off and chucking them. He gets his pants off his ankles and looks to Steve, his eyes drop slowly and settle on his dick for a moment. The challenging glare returns the Soldiers face with a smirk threatening the corners of his mouth. He starts turning over and settles with his stomach flat against the floor. His shoulders hunched and his head dropped to rest in his folded arms, ready to be taken. Steve knows he will never again struggle to think of things to sketch, that is if he makes it out of here.

He drops to his knees and edges closer, he spreads the mans legs and shuffles in. pulls the Soldier up by his hips so the man is forced to bring his knees up underneath him. His shoulders and head remain low to the ground. 

Steve leans over and places a small kiss to the small of the mans back. He hears the Soldier mumble something but it's muffled by his arm.

Steve Slides in so easy and it's warm and so soft. He fucks into the Soldier slow, holds him in place by his hips.

The Soldier lets out scream but try's to silence it with his arm. Steve hears the unmistakable sounds of bones setting back in place and restitching, he guesses it's the rib or ribs beneath the nasty looking bruise. Steve understands now that the soldier must have something similar to the serum. Which explains the strength and speed. He gives him just a few minutes for the pain to subside and he starts fucking into him again harder and faster. Flexing his fingers on the Soldiers hips marking him. The soldier is panting again meeting Steve's thrusts. The soldiers ass is dragged up higher and it must reach that spot. That spot has the Soldier moaning and scratching at the floor he's close so Steve digs his nails in and slams faster more brutal. The skin on Steves knees is raw and the sting sends shocks through him. The Soldier curses, chokes out a groan and spills out onto the floor. Steve can feel the clench around his dick as he fucks the man through his orgasm. He follows shortly after the pool of heat exploding through him. He collapses on top of the Soldier Winding him in the process. Steve rolls out and off splayed on the floor arms outstretched. 

Rolling on his back the Soldiers head lands on Steve's arm, niether of them care to move, they aren't cuddling though, their bodies are angled away from each other. It feels nice though them both laying there catching their breaths. He feels the shift against his arm and meets the mans gaze its soft now.

“James” he mutters softly and Steve's confused "huh?”

“My name”.

And Steve's not sure what to do with that information.

“Oh”.

Steve stuffs his flacid dick back into his pants and is so grateful to still be fully dressed unlike James who's been stripped of literally everything. 

Standing, James starts to gather his belongings and redresses. Steve sits up and enjoys the show. He waits until James is almost done and fishes out his StarkDrive out of his pocket flicks out the bottom compartment and presses the button.

Waves pulse through the air and the sounds of electricity can be heard crackling through the walls. The main light in the ceiling flickers on for a few seconds before its blows, the bulb shattering down. But its the double click coming from inside the door that he's been waiting for. The doors releases but rests against the frame.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” James starts but is cut off bt Steve preempting the rest of that tirade.

“You didn't exactly give me the time to do that before James!” and it sounds strange to say his name but it fits. 

Jame's cant really argue. He has been trying to kill the Captain for half the night. 

Steve reaches the door first and holds it open for James. He scoops up his shield and the silence is awkward how do you even leave a situation like this.

They make their way to the staircase together. Steve keeps thinking he should fill the silence but doesn't know what to say so he keeps quiet. They make it to ground level where they both pause, The way James body is angled clearly indicating he plans on going the opposite way and not through the window Steve came in through. Steve wonders briefly if James has someone waiting for him.

“You really do have a pretty face Steve” he says it flat and Steve wasn't expecting that, the confusion written on his face. “It would be a shame to see it messed up.. See ya round Steve” winking and turning James begins to leave. Steve reads the threat for it was but he can play that game too” Steve calls out to the soldier “hey” James pauses and turns the smirk still plastered on his face waiting for Steve to continue. “If you manage to over power me the next time i see you” the doubt coming out thick “I might let you fuck me in the ass” Steve smiles his best wholesome all American smile and turns away not bothering to look back to watch the laugh spill from his adversary's mouth. 

Steve hoists himself up through the window and makes his way through the trees enjoying the crisp cool air against his aching body feeling more alive then he has in a very long time.


End file.
